


The Knight's Trial

by ceridwen309



Category: Lost Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceridwen309/pseuds/ceridwen309
Summary: A young knight awakens on the day he's to take a test that will proclaim him worthy of adventuring forth from his homeland. What he got was a mysterious surprise.





	The Knight's Trial

Anthony was rudely woken up by a small body jumping on the bed beside him, while screaming at him to get up.

"Get up! Get up! Get up brother! My Advancement Trial is today, and you have to watch me!" The little girl shouted.

Anthony simply turned over on his side, away from his bouncing sister. "Sally, I had guard duty last night. I have an Advancement Trial of my own today. It's not even light out yet! Your Trial won't be starting for at least another two to three hours."

Anthony quickly fell back to sleep and awoke with the dawn.

 

Anthony walked into his empty kitchen later that morning, feeling rejuvinated from his extra sleep.  
"Mom and dad must already be at the Trial Area, watching Sally's Trial." he said to himself.

He grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese from the larder, and sat down to quickly eat.

 

The Trial Area was decorated festively when he arrived. Streamers, banners, and torches blew about the area. His sister was standing on the Champion's Box with a small group of other initates. Her face was beaming happily as she was awarded the mark of "Knight". The young knights were led away and the courtyard cleared. Anthony stepped forward, his armor glinting in the sunlight. Anthony had been training to be an "Iron Knight", and this Trial would prove if he was ready. 

His opponent was Mark, a "Warrior Knight". Warrior Knight's preffered stregnth over everything. Wheras, "Iron Knights" favored the balance of attack, defense, and speed.

He won the match without taking a scratch, and took his place on the Champion's Box.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and his sight went black. He awoke to a big afro-haired man saying; "Welcome to your Destiny."

**Author's Note:**

> Short story that had to be 300 words or less for one of the creative writing projects Lost Saga Online was hosting.
> 
> I felt that I could definitely expand on this story given enough incentive.
> 
> © 5 years ago


End file.
